The Darkness
by BKpike
Summary: This story is an unique one where I'm taking all of my OCs and to join in the biggest adventure yet. If problem with chapters continue, may be discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Holy shit I'm sorry but it's now Summer and you all now what that means: more fanfics :).

The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own grojband or anything relating to it. (Other then my stories)

Corey's point of view

I looked up at my ceiling laying in bed for the seventh hour waiting for something to happen so I have an excuse to get out of bed. I looked at the clock in my room, 3:23 A.M. I'm not even tired but I try to fall asleep, which does no help. I feel my phone vibrate and I open it to see the words: Corey, I need your help or I'm going to die.

-Laney

I stare in shock at these words, my best friend/crush can die without my help. So, I stand up and get dressed in under then 5 seconds (don't ask) and open my door, but then I shut it and go out the window. I run out my lawn into the streets as I ran into the darkness.

Laney's point of view

I look up to the ceiling of a room that I don't know of. All I can see is darkness. I first that the Newmans took me but they didn't look like the person who took me, this person had a dark side to him, a dark past and he was bringing it down on me. I heard this person laugh as they left the room. I quickly got out my phone and texted it to my best friend/crush, Corey. I put my phone away as the person came back.

Corey's point of view

I approached her house and saw the lights all out, she lived alone and declined when I asked her to live with me and Trina. The house was silent. I knocked but she didn't come so I kicked the door down and walked inside the dark house. I looked for her everywhere but I couldn't find her. I entered her room and on her bed lay a note that read: 'if you ever want to find your little friend come find me Corey and bring your friends for the biggest adventure of your life. True love won't save you.' The note was signed by The Darkness. I stood up and ran home coming back from the window to grab my phone to call the twins and tell them to meet me at the park. When I got there they were already there and I told them about the scenario. They were scared but not as much as I was. We were walking when we walked into a man. The man had a tag that said Bk. "You don't know me but I can help you with the Darkness." I looked up at him then at the twins who nodded their approval. We then started to head out as a stack of cards came from nowhere and 2 teens came out. "I'd say if you're fighting the Darkness with only 4 people you'd be insane, 6 is also a small number you will need more I'd say 9 you have a shot but where would we find someone" he was cut short as another kid ran up, his name Leo. "Make me #7" he said. "2 more" the teen named Brian hummed. "We'll get them on the way." I said "where are we going?" Kon asked "I don't know." Kin said. We all grouped up and headed for nowhere.

Woot there we go but I have a slight problem I need a single OC. Do you have the power to fight the Darkness?

Please review your OCs and your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter 2 and I realized I forgot one of my major OCs so he'll be introduced somewhere followed by others. (I'm trying to use all the OCs) you can still submit yours and I will see what I can do. So many female OCs :P

The Darkness chapter 2

Corey's point of view

I led the group around scouting for clues but looking for a source of The Darkness. I sense an unknown force but I shrug it off. At that moment I the male teen head shake left to right followed by a jump. "Sorry" he said. We continue our journey at the other park, I sigh as this was the same one as the wedding gig. I listen in as I hear a pair of footsteps coming in near us. We all stare in the darkness as the shadow comes closer. We then see a figure approach us.

Laney's point of view

I'm still locked up but now the figure took my phone so I can't get contact to the outside world. I gulped as they (still no gender words ;) ) approached me as they laughed. The person with the dark laugh is what I call the human who has captured me. ( almost put him/her) "Well I see your friends are looking for you. Sadly they never will" the person said while laughing.

Kin's Pov (did I ever use him as a pov?)

I am starting to think the darkness has found us. This man comes in though and I realize not. He has a shirt that has the letters CS on him and he is laughing at something he told himself. I don't question him but I listen to what he's saying. "The Darkness? There's no such thing, I'd have to see it to believe it." "Uhh sir, we are chasing The Darkness." The female teen said. I don't know her name wait for that geek to tell us.

Brian's POV

I am not a geek whoever that Kin guy was. Iz said it though. ).

*Back to Kin*

Iz said. "Well the. I'm joining you." The guy said as he followed us. Plus why does Brian get the girl. (Kin has something important in this story, for all u kin fans, rivalry?) I try to get the man away from us but he won't budge. *sigh*

Kon's Pov

This Pov is useless

Corey's point of view

I sense the power from earlier as it gets stronger and stronger with every step I take. I see the sun start to rise as we escape the park. We hit the library and look for info on The Darkness but with no luck. We walk out of the library and head north. As we saw a map of the world Peaceville is south of a place called, The Lightless. (Seems safe).

Ty's Pov (one of the Ocs)

I was sitting on the edge of Peaceville making sure no one enters The Lightless when a group of people ran up to me.

Corey's point of view

We hit the edge of Peaceville when a girl who looked 16 came and stopped us. She had brown hair with her bangs purple, a purple hoodie with the Grojband skull on the front, a black music note necklace, and jeans with a pair of black and white vans. (Vans?) (copied from the Pm don't kill me) "I'm sorry but you can not get past this gate." She said. "We need access my friend was captured and we need her back." The girl looks stunned, "You're Corey from grojband, where is Laney?" She asked. "I don't know but we thing somewhere in there." I answered pointing beyond the gate. "Well I'm not supposed to allow guests but if I'm with you it should be fine." She smiled at me as we passed the gate.

Laney's point of view

I managed to get my hands free as the person left to sleep. I started to untie myself and escaped the room. I grabbed my phone and texted Corey: I'm in a mansion locked in the basement. I quickly laid down and thought of the good times I've had with the band.

Corey's point of view

I got a text saying that Laney was in a basement. We looked for a mansion but we had no luck. I was getting tired and the group noticed. "Hey we should let you rest" Kin said. We found a park and I fell into the darkness.

Finished with chapter 2. With the twins pov someone told me I should add them more so there you go.

I already figured out who The Darkness is and I know you're going to like it. Also the reason Brianna isn't here is because I don't want her and Brian to touch and destroy the universe :P. I'm instead creating a new one to expect regularly in new stories.

Have an idea post it in the reviews. I also need more OCs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there guys I'm starting to type this at 1:55 AM. So lets see what happens. (Warning this chapter includes scenes that may frighten you... W8 I'm typing this you'll likely be fine but I warned you.)

Corey's point of view

Where am I? I think to myself as I look around the room I'm in. I see a lot of TVs in front of me and they start to turn on to show Laney strapped down to a table. I try to look away but I am forced to be seated there as my head is on a machine forcing me to look foreword, what I see next is terrifying. (Weak stomach? Be weary of this next part, if you want to skip join me on the next box of text I'll tell y'all too) a figure with a clock that is pure black comes in with a set of tools and he approaches Laney. He removes her shirt and then cuts into her stomach. He then proceeds to pull all of her organs out, I hear Laney scream in pain and I can't close my eyes. The thing final makes two cuts and pulls her heart out, still beating. He then puts all of her organs into a massive pot where he fries it. He even peeled her skin off after she died. He proceeded to make a stew of Laney and use her skin you would use bread in soup. (Shudder) He proceeds to eat most of it. However, he soon looks at the camera and says "want a bite?" He enters the room I'm in and proceeds to forcefully make me digest my best friend/crush. I started screaming.

(It's safe. What's been read can't be unread)

I wake up and run to the field next to us as I throw up anything in my system. I feel a hand grab my shoulder as I look back and see Brian look at me. "You alright? You were screaming in your sleep, no one else heard you though." He says I look down at him (Corey being a bit taller.) I find an empty bench and explain the terrible nightmare I just had. At the end he was terrified and he twitched. (If he is ever nervous, scared, or stressed.) He offered me a bottle of water but I declined. He then went back to sleep with Iz and offered for me to join him but I declined. I stayed up the rest of the night. At what I think was 4:00 AM I felt a a grasp at my shoulders. Ty sits down next to me. "We'll save your little girlfriend" she teased. "We're not dating" I said a hint of sadness in my voice. "You'll save her" she says. "Plus u got this" she says as she pulls a double sided sword. "No handle?" "Nope" I proceeded to pull out the knife I always keep in my pocket. "I used to hunt when my parents were alive." I said. In my mind I knew we would save Laney, even if I fall in battle. I got up and started a walk, Ty followed up. We approached a man with his daughter. "But father we must find this darkness" "Janice no it doesn't exist." "I know it does" she yelled. "Uhh were looking for the darkness as well." Ty said. "Good so take my daughter and leave" the man said "We can't take her" I yell but the man already left. "Come with us" Ty said to Janice who must've been her age. "Ok" Janice said a bit to excited. We get back to base to find everyone up. A few minutes of getting ready do we head up a path to a mansion. "Think this is it?" Ty asked me as we looked at it. "Maybe" I reply. I approached the door and it automatically opened. We joined into groups each having 2 people. Me and Ty, Bk and CS, the twins, Brian and Iz, Leo and Janice. We split up and headed our own ways.

Well that does it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed.

Question: if I was to make this a series, would you enjoy it? Leave ur answers in the reviews. I don't care if ur a guest or not, ur opinions always help.

-Bkpike


End file.
